


Brighter than Everything

by Deenerann



Series: Schitt's Creek Musings [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann
Summary: Moira Rose has feelings about her son's impending nuptials.
Relationships: David Rose & Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Musings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615900
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Brighter than Everything

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Moira has opinions about David's relationship, even if she rarely shows it.

Moira Rose loved both her children.

She _did_.

In fact, if anyone were to ask her about it, she’d shout that in a theatrical, grand fashion to the skies—but, truth be told, David was just a little more precious to her. He always would be.

It wasn’t that Moira loved Alexis any less, because she really _did_ love them equally—she just felt she understood David a little better—or maybe it was that he seemed to understand and accept her, as well. Either way, she tended to worry about David much more than she did her daughter.

Despite the precarious positions her plucky girl put herself in over the years, Moira never really concerned herself over Alexis’ heart or her self-worth. There would never be any danger of Alexis feeling insecure or uncertain of her place in the world. She never had issues with any of that—her flighty, beautiful, self-assured daughter.

But David? He was a different story. He always had it a little harder than Alexis, always took things more personally—internalized them. Moira may not have always been the best parent—a fact she tried not to dwell on—but she recognized that destructive quality in her firstborn, even if she had no idea how to fix him.

As a child, other kids were cruel to him—as adults, they were much worse. Back before they lost everything, the people he surrounded himself with used him, his money, and his name more often than she cared to think about. They constantly broke him down in order to build themselves up, and David let them.

Her boy had a rough time in life and love, and it had given him a brittle, hard edge. Moira didn’t like to see it, but she didn’t know how to change anything. So, when she wasn’t too preoccupied with work or her much needed medicine, she did her best to make sure he was okay. Even if that meant funding his career—no price was too large to give him a little bit of self-confidence.

When they were forced to move to this god-forsaken town, Moira watched in surprise as David slowly changed from the selfish, aloof man he’d become into something softer… someone more like the sweet boy she remembered from before life dragged him down into the quicksand.

That was why, when Alexis mentioned that David had kissed his business partner, Moira went by the shop. She wanted to relieve her burden and tell David about accidentally killing a man, but she also wanted to see how this so-called “button” treated her son. She didn’t want to see David be used and hurt again. Not now. Not when he finally seemed to be flourishing.

Initially, she’d felt a flash of worry when she’d seen them talking. David’s back was turned to her and she could see the tension in his shoulders while his hands gesticulated wildly. Her heart lurched into her throat and her already present anxiety ratcheted up a notch. She’d been so relieved when Patrick took the hint and went to the café, leaving her and David alone.

However, her opinion changed a bit when Patrick returned, not only getting her the tea she barely remembered requesting, but also getting David a coffee he absolutely did _not_ request. And not just any coffee, but the impossibly hard to remember, complicated version her son usually ordered. That won Patrick major points in her book. He’d done something nice for David of his own volition. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen someone do that.

From that day forward, her opinion of Patrick continued to evolve every time she saw them together. David seemed more relaxed…happy, even. He came home to the hotel from nights away with a soft, slightly dreamy look in his eyes, and it made Moira’s heart swell in gratitude for the little button who put it there.

She never really considered there might actually be love growing between the two of them until the night at the store, when Patrick stood up in front of a packed house and sang a beautiful serenade to her son, his voice clear and sweet and his eyes never leaving David’s face. She watched her boy unravel right in front of her—his initial discomfort evolving into a shy, relaxed pleasure. As his eyes teared up and his dimples took center stage, Moira realized, “Oh. He’s in love with him. My boy is in love.” She had to grab a tissue to stop the tears that sprung to her own eyes.

However, as happy as that realization made her, it also worried her. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she was terrified that some horrible shoe would drop—like a bad Prada knock-off in a two-for-one sale. She hadn’t seen David so relaxed and happy in his entire life. He _glowed_ —joy just radiated from his skin, even when he tried to shake it off and pretend he didn’t care.

That was why the barbeque and the discovery of Patrick’s past hit her so hard. She didn’t know how to help David—how to comfort him through his misery. She had absolutely no idea how to mend a broken heart, and it nearly broke her own heart in two every time she laid eyes on her sad, withdrawn son. So, instead, she threw herself into her work and did her best to avoid him.

Thankfully, that depressing interlude didn’t last but a week, and the soft, happy look eventually returned to her boy’s eyes. He stayed less and less nights at the hotel, and her ever-present worry started to dissipate. Moira began to trust the little button to look after her son, and she started to throw herself into the life happening around her—work at the council, the Jazzagals. She even felt it was safe enough to leave the country for the Crows movie, so far away from her sweet boy. Patrick would take care of him while she was away.

The engagement announcement had come at an extremely stressful time, and she still felt horribly guilty for how she handled it. She should have told David how happy it made her, how her heart thrilled for a second before anxiety about Stevie washed over and buried the joy. Now that so much time had passed, she didn’t know how to broach that subject again. So, she avoided it and tried to show David how happy she was for them through day to day interactions, instead.

The conversation in the café about the viral video changed everything.

She watched as Patrick sat across from them and stared Alexis down with a resolute expression, ordering her to remove the offending living stream about David’s oopsy-daisy. He refused to budge from the spot, or let them leave, until Alexis finally sighed and nodded, punching a button on her phone. He double-checked his phone for a few minutes, finally nodding and placing it back in his pocket.

“Thanks,” he muttered, shooting both of them a reproachful glare. “Now I have to get back to the shop. I only have a few hours left to convince David to drink something before bed. Dehydration can’t be healthy—or good for his skin.”

Moira nodded, but the little thrill in her heart returned.

Her boy was _loved_.

She’d known it, of course, but still had not really _known_ it. Not a love like this. Not a love like she felt for Johnny. Her heart swelled and she spent the rest of the day going over what she’d say to David when she saw him next.

Eventually, she heard him enter the hotel, moving around his room quietly. Alexis was away, doing something for her trip, and Moira swallowed, standing up and smoothing down her skirt.

She walked to the adjoining door and watched as David packed up his bag for the night. He moved smoothly through the room, his dimples prominent. Moira was certain he didn’t even realize he was smiling. Her heart thrilled again.

“Sleeping at sweet Pat’s again, are you?” she asked.

David glanced up, surprise at seeing her standing there in his expression. He blushed slightly and waved his hand dramatically, the light in the room making the gold of his rings sparkle. “We’re _not_ doing Pat, and uh, yes. I want to go over some wedding details with him.”

Moira nodded and walked into the room, sitting on Alexis’ bed. She patted the space next to her. “Here, sit for a minute. I want to talk to you.”

David’s expression shifted and the dimples disappeared. “Uh, I don’t know if I have time—”

“David, _sit_ ,” she barked.

He sat, staring at her with wide eyes. “Oh my god. What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “I just have something I want to say to you.”

David’s eyes narrowed in a suspicious expression he usually reserved for Stevie or Alexis—rarely her. “Do I want to hear it?”

“David, I’m sorry.”

His eyes widened, a little panicked. “You’re sorr— _I’m_ sorry? What? What’s going on?” He glanced around the room.

She grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry for not telling you how happy I am for you and Patrick.”

His expression softened but he shook his head. “I know you are.”

“No, you don’t. Not really. With the excitement of the show and then with the movie being shelved, I never told you how I felt about it. That was selfish of me, and I’m sorry.”

David stared at her like she’d grown three heads. “Well… _thank_ you?” he said, his voice faltering.

She tightened her grip on his hand, the metal of his rings cooling her palm.

“No, you listen to me. I’m happy for you, David. Patrick is a sweet, sweet button.”

David nodded, smiling that soft, happy smile she’d grown so accustomed to seeing lately. “I know he is.”

“He really loves you.”

David flashed her a rare grin—full and brighter than the sun. She rarely saw _that_ smile, the one that was free of self-deprecation and worry…the one that was pure, perfect happiness and nothing else. Her heart stalled again. Her boy was simply beautiful.

“Well, I really love him,” he whispered.

Moira nodded and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. “I’m so pleased you’re getting married.”

“I am as well,” David said, clearing his throat and blinking a few times.

“No, I’m so, so pleased.” She squeezed his hand with every word, trying to show him just how strongly she meant it.

David nodded. “Thank you.”

“You deserve every happiness, David, and I’m so glad you’ve found it here.” She let go of his hand and gestured to the room around them. “I hated this place so much for so long, but it’s different now.”

David laughed and wiped his eyes. “You still hate it here, Mom.”

Moira shook her head. “No, not really. Not anymore. This place has changed you. Both you and your sister. It’s been so good for you. How could I hate a place that has made my boy realize he’s worthy of love?”

David’s eyes watered and he stared up at the ceiling, squinting them shut. “Mother, I—”

“No, let me finish. There’s no guarantee you’ll ever find me this sappy again. Enjoy it while it’s happening.”

David laughed again and opened his eyes to watch her. They were still sparkling with unshed tears, but he smiled his little half smile and nodded. “Do continue, then.”

“I worried, back when you first started things with Patrick. I worried he’d break your heart like everyone else had.”

David shook his head. “He’d never—” he started to say, but then he grimaced, his expression unsure.

Moira grabbed his hands again. “You’re right. He’d _never_. He loves you so much. Anyone with eyes could see that.”

“Even the crows?” David joked, his expression clearing a little.

“Oh, stop, David,” Moira chastised. “I’m being serious.”

“I know,” David whispered. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “It’s just—this is a lot. This feeling inside—what I feel for him. It’s so big. I don’t even know how it fits inside me. It’s like I’m going to either explode with happiness or vomit. I’m not sure which. I’m not even sure when I’m going to _stop_ feeling this way when I look at him. Or think about him…which is always.”

Moira smiled. “It won’t stop.”

“What do you mean,” David asked.

“Oh, darling, I still feel that way about your father.”

David grimaced but his eyes were still happy. “Eww, please don’t elaborate.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “David, you’ve found love. The real deal. The kind most people don’t ever achieve. Somehow I was lucky enough to find it with your father, and you’ve found your little button. Don’t ever let that go.”

“I won’t,” said David, his voice soft and happy as he stared down at his rings. He glanced back up at her, his eyes wet. “I’m so happy, Mom.”

She nodded and felt a tear trail down her cheek. She wiped it away and smiled. “Me too, darling.”


End file.
